Fight Me
by unashamed-shipper
Summary: if a fight is what natsu wants, then a fight is what he will get


"You smell like trash, Heartfilia," Natsu growled, spitting on the ground at her feet.

"Likewise, Dragneel," Lucy sneered. Sniffing her shirt she had worn for three times that week, she grimaced and began to walk to class.

She tried to like Natsu. She really did. But he just pissed her off more with every single damn thing he did. He loved to rip up her stories, and it would result a punch to the face for the young man every time. Yet he still did it, the moron.

"Fight me," he said, a broad smirk covering his face. He had caught up to her in a run, and she was amazed that he even had the energy and gall to run up and tell her such an idiotic statement.

"You wish!" Lucy told him with a scowl. They had known each other for ages and hated each other every second of it. Six years, thirty two days, forty seconds and eight milliseconds they had been enemies, and they sure as hell weren't getting any friendlier. Lucy made her way to class, and sat down in her normal spot. Natsu popped in a few seconds later and flicked Lucy on the back of her head and took his seat.

For some odd reason, Natsu thought it would be a good idea to pick on Lucy. Lucy, however, knew it would be fabulous for one reason…

Lucy may or may not have a crush on him. And that picking on her gave her more time with her secret love.

Sure, it wasn't easy for her to hate him. But when he had such a hatred for her like this, why not channel it into something that he would actually react to. She sure as hell wasn't Juvia Lockser, her best friend, who clung to Gray Fullbuster he was god on earth. Pathetic, she thought, but she loved the girl as if she was her own sister. They had been best friends since they were young, and Juvia was amazing in math and history. But her attachment to the icy, silent man made Lucy wonder what made her like him in the first place.

"Luuuucy," a girl said behind her, and she turned around to see Minerva Orlando giggling into her palm. "Where did you get those clothes? The garbage bin?"

Lucy's face tinged pink with both anger and embarrassment–she actually had gotten them from the dumpster.

"Where'd you get that attitude? The bitch store?" Lucy snipped, turning around. She wasn't about to deal with the girl that made everyone her victim. She had made fun of Levy for her glasses and Juvia for her constant crying. She wasn't about to make a fool out of herself by letting Minerva know where she actually got her clothes from.

A sharp rip echoed through the class, and Lucy turned around in shock. Just as she thought, Minerva stood over her with a smirk and a piece of cloth over her.

"Oops! I must have tripped and caught your sleeve. So sorry, Lucy," Minerva's voice oozed faux compassion.

That was her favorite shirt. Instantly, Lucy's eyes began to well up with tears.

No. She wasn't going to give that bitch any more fuel to the fire.

Lucy pushed her chair back and turned to glare at Minerva. Minerva raised her eyebrows with a small smile, anxious to see what Lucy would do.

Lucy balled her hand into a fist, wound up, and pulled her arm back. She grabbed Minerva by the collar of her shirt. Minerva's eyes were no longer full of arrogance, but of fear.

"Let's see if blood will stain those designer clothes," Lucy said with a dark chuckle, and her fist went forward to hit Minerva.

Before she could even lay a single knuckle on the girl's face, Natsu's fist flew through the air and punched Minerva square in the jaw. The young woman went flying backwards into the chalkboard, and Lucy could only stare.

"You may smell like trash, but if you only have one shirt that's destined to happen," Natsu told Lucy as he looked at her with a grin.

Blood rushes to Lucy's cheeks. He saved her! Which meant that he didn't completely hate her after all…

Natsu grabbed Lucy's wrist and practically dragged her out of the school building.

"Where are you taking me?" Lucy yelled over the wind.

"You probably need some new clothes now, Heartfilia," he told her over the whoosh of air.

Security ran after them to no avail. They were gone, and there was no use stopping them if they were going to clothes shop anyway.

* * *

"W-what do you think?" Lucy asked as she came out of the fitting room. Natsu lifted his head from his short nap in a daze. He soon found himself shocked and speechless.

Lucy was now wearing a blue v-neck blouse tucked into a swirling cream lace skirt that ended just before the middle of her thighs. For her feet she wore strappy heels, and she even wore a heart barrette in her hair.

Natsu flushed quite quickly, but had to mask it. He dropped his chin into his open hand and grasped his cheeks with the tips of his fingers as to not show his blush.

"You still look like trash," Natsu mumbled into his hand, and Lucy grinned.

"Thanks for saving me back there," Lucy dropped down next to Natsu on the couch.

"Huh?" Natsu asked, having already forgotten. In an instant, he remembered that he had socked Minerva in the face and run off with Lucy to Heart Kreuz, the store they were currently in.

Natsu's blush grew deeper. Damn her and her cute feminine ways. Even if she was usually covered by her huge t-shirts and jeans, she was still Lucy. And that meant that she was hot no matter what she was wearing.

"You're welcome," Natsu muttered, gripping his face even tighter now.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room, only penetrated a few moments later by the sales associate asking if they would like any water. Lucy agreed and thanked the petite girl. The girl rushed away and came back with a bottle of water in hand, and Lucy accepted when it was given to her.

Silence once again filled the room. Natsu wondered what he should say and opened his mouth only to be cut off by Lucy clearing her throat.

"So I guess the secret's out, huh?" Lucy sighed, pulling her hair into a ponytail. She cracked open her water bottle with ease and took a large gulp.

"What secret?" Natsu asked, his blush finally gone.

"I'm homeless," Lucy told him, dropping her head low.

"Oh," Natsu replied, not knowing what else to say.

A pin dropped in the now noiseless room, and the sales associate cried, "Sorry!" and went to go pick it up.

Suddenly, Natsu had an idea.

"Well… D'ya wanna stay with me, then?" Natsu said, rubbing the back of his head nervously. What if she said no? What if she punched him? What if she–

"Sure. As long as you don't try to fight me all the time, I'd be fine with that," Lucy responded happily, clapping her hands together.

"Really? You would?" Natsu perked up, grinning.

"Yeah, Natsu. Take me home," she smiled back, and Natsu's heart beat faster in his chest.

They had been friends for ten minutes, twenty nine seconds, and six milliseconds.

Things were going to get better, she just knew it.

* * *

Canon in D played on the stereo, and everyone rose. Natsu sucked in a huge breath and waited for his bride to arrive.

Gray Fullbuster walked in with Lucy on his arm, and the whole crowd gasped. Never in a million years would they think she would look this beautiful.

She wore a strapless, sweetheart gown in satin that fell to the floor gracefully and trailed off behind her. In her hands she clutched the red roses they picked out.

And in her hair was a red heart barrette holding back her veil.

Natsu's eyes welled up and he wiped at them furiously. Lucy Heartfilia was about to become Lucy Dragneel, and he hadn't been this happy in a million years.

Once they reached the podium, Lucy linked hands with Natsu and Gray stood beside them.

For the rings, Lucy had bought Natsu a ring made out of petrified wood and platinum, and Natsu had proposed to Lucy with a singular diamond encircled in smaller ones on a golden band. Lucy also cried, dabbing at her eyes and smiling the whole time.

"Natsu Dragneel, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked.

"I do," Natsu said, and he pushed the ring on Lucy's left ring finger.

"And do you, Lucy Heartfilia, take Natsu Dragneel to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Lucy answered, and she pushed the ring on Natsu's left ring finger.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride," the priest said with a grin.

Natsu dipped Lucy low and kissed her with vigor, tasting his lips on hers. The kiss tasted like vanilla and pine, and the taste of each other's lips lingered.

"Luce?" Natsu asked.

"Yes?"

"Fight me," Natsu whispered in her ear.

Twelve years, sixteen days, fifty nine minutes, and thirty two milliseconds they had been in love, and it wasn't getting any better than this.


End file.
